vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Sweeney
|-|Mad Sweeney= |-|Lugh= Summary Mad Sweeney is a leprechaun under the employ of Mr. Wednesday. He is brash, aggressive, and loves drinking as much as he loves getting into good fights. He has spent thousands of years acclimating to the American Lifestyle and has long ceased resembling traditional leprechauns almost entirely. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B | Unknown | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A Name: Mad Sweeney, Buile Shuibhne Origin: American Gods Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 Years Old Classification: Old God, Leprechaun Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; He will never truly die for as long as people believe in his myth), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as the things they personifies exist. Can resurrect others with his lucky coin), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Storage (Sweeney keeps all of his treasure in his mind, a place he calls 'The Horde'), BFR (He is capable of sending people to the Horde and even banished Gungnir there upon being impaled by it), Teleportation (He can use the Horde to teleport both him and others elsewhere), Magic, Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying), Probability Manipulation (Generates good luck when with his Lucky Coin, naturally spreads bad luck otherwise), Power Bestowal and Life Manipulation (Sweeney's lucky coin brought Laura Moon back from the dead) |-|Lugh=All previous abilities in addition to, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Was called Long-Hand, for his mastery over a spear) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Street level (Kicked a door open. Broke a wooden bench in half with a kick), likely Wall level (Was confident that he could kill Mr. Wednesday with Gungnir) | Unknown (At the peak of his worship, he should have been comparable to the New Gods presently. Killed the Irish iteration of Grimnir) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to the other Old Gods) Speed: Athletic Human | Unknown, but likely higher than when he lacked worshippers | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Class | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, likely Wall Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Street level (Endured a prolonged beating from Shadow Moon and almost immediately got back up for more), likely Wall level (Can survive casual attacks from Laura Moon) | Unknown | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to the other Old Gods) Stamina: High Range: Melee Range | Extended melee range with a spear, dozens of meters when throwing it | Unknown Standard Equipment: His Lucky Golden Coin Intelligence: Above average. While a clever trickster, he has an alcohol problem and can often make poor and impulsive decisions. Weaknesses: An alcoholic. Becomes unlucky without his Golden Coin | None notable | Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Key: Leprechaun | Lugh | Backstage/True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:American Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 9